


Into the Light

by Queenofthefangirls42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefangirls42/pseuds/Queenofthefangirls42
Summary: With Chuck and Amara gone, things have changed. Dean and Castiel must eventually deal with their 'End of the World' kiss. Crowley, still coming to terms with the loss of his crown, and Castiel struggle to find Lucifer. Sam, well, he meets somebody he used to know. Set after season 11 ends!This Story is also on Fanfiction.net under the username thequeenofthefangirls42
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. What now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thank you for taking the time to read this... You might recognized some parts of this fanfic. I did use some parts from season 11 episode 23. I CAN ASURE YOU THAT THIS FIC WILL BE VASTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE SHOW BUT PLEASE BE UP TO DATE AS I MAY BRING SOME SENCES IN. There will be one big difference, I won't be bringing in the British Men of Letters. I might later, but not right now. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I don't have a beta... Enjoy.

"What about us? What about Earth?" Dean asked. God and the Darkness were leaving. Would the be okay without God again?

  
"Earth will be fine. Its got you... and Sam." Chuck replied confidently before he turned to walk back to Amara. They joined hands. The both looked like they were the happiest they'd been in a long time.

  
"Dean. You gave me what I needed most. I wanna do the same for you." Amara spoke before she and God began to turn in to light and smoke. Their essences seem to dance as they rose up towards the sky. The sky was a beautiful bright blue again. Dean began to panic.

  
God had just left and had he really just left the whole world in their hands? This was too much. Why can't someone else save the world for once. He was so tired of it, tired of it all. He just wanted it all to stop. What the hell did Amara mean when she said she was going to give him what he needed most. He didn't need anything but sleep. "Well, Amara, I need a beer." Dean looked around and let out a small laugh when nothing showed up. I better get back to the bunker, he thought to himself, Sam thinks I'm dead.

* * *

Dean fought his way through the trees and bushes. "Come on." He said to his phone. The he looked around and asked, "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

The sun had set by the time Sam and Castiel got back to the bunker.

  
"Sam, I'm so sorry. If you want to talk... I'm here if you need anything." Castiel said as the walked down the steps. He had no idea how to comfort Sam.

  
"Thanks, Cas." Sam said and then sighed. His brother was dead. This time there was no coming back. The 'New Death', Billie would never allow it. She had told them both that she was sick of them dying and then coming back again. He walked to the library and sat down, putting his face in his hands. He couldn't believe after everything he and Cas had gone through last year, trying to get Dean back, he was gone again. They could never truly win a fight. Sam looked up when he heard the sound of bottles hitting each other. Castiel stood next to him cradling a few beers. The angel awkwardly set them on the table next to Sam. Without saying a word, Sam grabbed a beer.

* * *

Dean had started walking. He didn't know where he was and he figure that if he walked long enough he would find a house or a gas station if he was lucky. He stated wondering what Sam was doing since he the thought his brother was dead. Then he thought of Castiel.

  
_In a messed a way, a small part of Dean had been a little relieved that the world was ending. Team Free Will, as he had called them so long ago and occasionally referred to the three of them in his thoughts, wouldn't have to run around anymore trying to save the world. A larger part of him, most of him, was guilty. This was all his fault. It was because of him that Castiel, Sam, Charlie and even Crowley and Rowena, had unleashed the Darkness. Dean glanced at the angel riding shotgun. Their tag team attempt at capturing Amara had failed and he didn't want to die sober. So here he was, the end neigh, taking Castiel on a beer run. It felt wrong to sit in silence._

  
_"How are you doing? You good?" Dean tried to break the silence. Castiel looked away and stare out the window. He watched the blur of trees out the window. This could be the last time he would ever get to admire them. Dean tried to get his attention again. "I mean, you know, with the whole Lucifer thing." Castiel scoffed at Dean._

  
_"I was just... So stupid." He shook his head as he spoke._

  
_"No, no, no. It wasn't stupid. You were right. You were right to let Lucifer ride shotgun. Me and Sam wouldn't have done that."_

  
_"Well, it didn't work."_

  
_"No, but it was our best shot and you stepped up." Dean said back._

  
_"I was just trying to help." Castiel said, thinking about what Ambriel had said about him being expendable._

  
_"Well, and you do help, Cas. You know, sometimes me and Sam have so much going on that we forget about everyone else."_

  
_"Well, you do live very exciting lives." Dean chuckled at Castiel's words._

  
_"Ya, that's one word for it. But you're always there, you know?"_

  
_Castiel was about to respond when he realized that this could be the last time he was alone with Dean. "Dean, pull over."_

  
_"No, let me finish. You're the best friend we've ever had. You're ou-"_

  
_"I said, pull over." Castiel's tone was terrifying. Dean did as he was told. Sometimes he forgot just how powerful the angel was. He pulled over to the side of the road and glanced nervously at a green sedan that sped by._

  
_"What's wrong, Cas?"_

  
_"This is the end of the world, Dean. And- and I don't want it to end before I get the chance to tell you that... I-I love you Dean." Castiel didn't even try to finish what he was thinking or give Dean a chance to respond. Castiel place one had behind Dean's neck and pressed his lips to Dean's._

  
_At first, all Castiel felt was terror. What if Dean pushed him away, but after a few moments Dean began to kiss him b_ _ack. Dean loved Castiel too, but this isn't how he wanted their first kiss to be. He never wanted it to happen just because it was the end of the world. He felt Castiel paw at his jacket and began to take it off. His phone rang, causing Castiel to pull away._

  
_Dean cleared his throat before answering, "Yo... Alright. We're on our way." Dean hung up and turn to Cas. "Sam's got something."_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and instantly regretted last night. He had the worst headache ever. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and then opened them again. He was sitting at the table still. He slowly sat up and tried to stand. He almost fell when he stood up but he caught himself on the edge of the table.

  
He then looked around. He was surrounded by beer bottles. What the hell happened last night. Then he remember he had been drinking with Castiel. He must have passed out and the angel must have kept going. Sam slowly walked to the medicine cabinet, wincing at every step. He took some Ibuprofen and then he suddenly got a whiff of himself. We quickly went to his room to get clothes so he could shower.

  
He stopped on the way and looked in Dean’s room it felt stupid for him to do it since there was no way Dean would be there. He did it anyway and then his heart skipped a beat. Dean? He felt so much relief and joy before realizing the body in the bed wasn't Dean but was Castiel. He felt a wave of sadness. He didn't even question why Castiel was in Dean’s bed. He just thought he'd been so drunk that he probably didn't realize what he was doing. Sam closed the door and went to his room and grabbed clothes. 

  
He entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth, then he stripped and stepped in the shower. The hot water felt good. He just stood there until his headache wasn't so bad.

Dean opened the door to the bunker to find a mess. Beer bottles everywhere, more than any one man can drink. His friends had drank to excess when they that he'd died. Dean was kind of flattered. Dean headed to his room, hoping he could get a bit of sleep or at least a shower before he was bombarded with questions. Dean finally got to his room and opened the door. Somebody was in his bed. Dean stepped closer to see who it was.

  
It was Cas. Why was Cas in his bed? Dean was tempted to just crawl in bed anyways, push the angel to one side of the bed and lay next to him. Cas said he loved me AND kissed me, maybe he wouldn't mind. Dean decided against it. He didn't smell good at all and Cas... Cas thought they were going to die, he probably didn't mean it. 

  
He grabbed some clothes and headed to the closest shower, sadly it was occupied, so he had to go to the other shower. Dean stripped and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice on his back. He was so happy to be back in the bunk and he felt so relieved now that the world was saved. They needed to take a vacation, sure Lucifer was out in the world, but that problem could wait. He thought of Castiel again and started humming alone to an inaudible tune.

  
Right as Sam had gotten out, Dean had gotten in. Sam was dressed in his comfy clothes, Lucifer could wait, he was mourning. He walked passed Dean's room and thought about waking up Castiel but decided the guy needed his sleep. Sam went to the fridge and realized how much was still in the fridge. Where did it all come from, he didn't remember making a beer run. He shrugged it off and grabbed one. He opened it and stated cleaning up the study. A few minutes into cleaning he heard a door open and shut, then another shut. Castiel is up. Sam strained his ears and listened, the shower turned on. Sam finished cleaning and went back to his room to change once again because he had knelt in beer.

Sam came out of his room 15 minutes later because he smelled bacon. Sam was surprised, Castiel could cook? Then he realized it made sense since he spent time as a human. The next thing he noticed the table he had cleared off now had a huge bowl of scrambled eggs, a large plate of bacon and sausage and a carton of orange juice.

“There's coffee in the kitchen of you want some.” Sam turned to see Dean walking towards him with plates, cups stacked on top and the silverware in the cups. Dean set everything down and the Sam lunged at him and hugged him tight.  
“Holy shit, dude. You're alive! How? What happened?” Sam asked as he pulled away. He stared at Dean, eyes wide.

“I'll tell you later, when is out of the shower. Until then let's have us some brunch.”

Castiel didn't put his suit on this morning, instead he put on Dean's favorite pair of sweatpants on and his favorite of Dean's shirts. He smelled bacon and wondered how Sam felt like making breakfast after what happened. The bacon made his stomach growl. His head hurt so bad but he wanted food more than he wanted to lay down. Maybe he could get a plate and then just go back to Dean's bed and eat there. Oh my, did the pillows smell good. Castiel walked to the library.

  
“Dean?” Dean turned to look at him and then stood up so fast that he almost knocked his chair over. “You're alive.” Castiel quickly walked over and hugged Dean. When he stepped back he noticed that Dean’s face had turned bright red. 

  
“Now that he's here, will you please tell us how the hell you are alive?” Sam said.

  
“Yes, do tell.” Castiel's vioce was muffled through the scrambled eggs that filled his mouth.

  
“Well, Amara knew about the bomb so we ended up talking. I told her there had to be another way to end this and then I asked her what she wanted and then she brought Chuck into the mix. They talked and made up. She fixed him and the sun went back to normal. Chuck took the bomb out of me and then they went on a family retreat. Oh ya and he more or less named us the new caretakers of Earth.” Dean decided not to mention that the Darkness said she wanted to give him what he needed most until he knew what that meant.

  
“New caretakers?” Sam raised his eyebrows. 

  
“Ya, he said that Earth would be fine because it had us.” Dean clarified before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

  
“What about Amara? What if she gets mad at Chuck again? What about Lucifer?” Sam was still worried. With her still kicking there was no guarantee that Earth would be 100% okay.

  
“Then we’ll deal with it and what can Lucifer do? There is no apocolypse to start? Until the world starts to end of Lucifer acts up, let's just relax. Maybe go do jobs like we used to. Crappy motels and fast food.” Dean smiled eyes full of hope.

  
“He's right. There is nothing we can do.” Castiel nodded agreeing with Dean. They are the rest of their brunch in silence. Dean found that he had a hard time not looking at Castiel, well, a harder time than usual. Sam didn't like how quickly Dean dismissed Lucifer. He was the devil, eons old. Lucifer could easily find some other way to destroy or take over. Sam tried to shrug off those thoughts and offered to clean up. Them Castiel stood up and Dean finally saw what he was wearing.

  
“Dude, are you wearing my clothes?” Dean asked. Sam looked at Castiel and raised his eyebrows as if he was also asking the same question.

  
“Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind.” He whispered. 

  
“Wasn't even dead for 24 hours before you started stealing my stuff.” Dean laughed. Castiel looked uncomfortable. “Cas, I'm kidding.” Castiel nodded and then walked away. Dean followed and then he realized they were both heading to his room. Castiel was about to grab his shoes and clothes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, what's going on? Is your mojo gone or something?” Dean asked him not even bothering to hide his worry. 

  
“No. I just… I thought you were dead. I guess I just wanted to feel close to you. I think that's why I slept in your bed too…” He whispered not meeting Dean’s eyes.

  
"I don't mind. Wearing my clothes, honestly, I don't know how you can wear that suit all the time."

  
"Thanks Dean. I'm really glad you're okay. I need to go back to sleep, my head, it's still pounding. I'm not as used to drinking as Sam is."

  
"Okay Cas."

  
Sam had finished washing the dishes. He sighed. Did Dean really think they could easily go back to doing jobs the way they used to? The ‘Family Business’ had changed from ghosts and vampires to fucking up the world and the desperately trying to save it. 

  
“Hey can I use your computer?” Dean asked as he walked in. 

  
“Um. Not if you are gonna watch porn.” Sam said and then glared at him.

  
“Dude, I'm not.” Dean promised. 

  
“Fine whatever.” And then Dean disappeared again. Sam turned back to his chore. Once he finished he went to his room and sat on the bed, his back leaned against the headrest. He stretched his long legs out infront of him. He opened the book he had been reading, The Help. He enjoyed the book so far. Then Castiel appeared. He jumped and dropped the book losing his place.

  
“Jesus, I have a door for a reason you know.” He glared at Castiel. 

  
“I do apologize, I wanted to tell you that I am leaving for a few days. I want to check in on heaven if I can and pop in to hell if Crowley will have me”

  
“Okay. Good luck and don't forget to tell Dean. 

  
“Thank you and I will.” With that Castiel disappeared and Sam began searching for his page. About an hour later Dean flung his door open and practically sang.

  
“Pack your bags, Sammy. We're going to Vegas!”


	2. Vegas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the beginning of Team Free Will's Vegas fun. Sam and Dean are on the hunt for a Vamp nest and meet somebody new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my Best. I have a lot of this story prewritten because I've been working on it for a long time. I'm kind of in love with my story and I hope you love it too! REMEMBER NO BETA

* * *

“Vegas? Why the hell would we go to Las Vegas?” Sam was getting irritated. He didn't want to go anywhere. This was the first time in a long time that there wasn't anything wrong. The first time in forever that they could relax and of course Dean already wanted to go somewhere. 

  
“I found a possible Vamp Nest, people are going missing and some are found drained of blood. Plus we haven't been to Vegas in forever.”

  
“Ya. Probably because last time we went to Vegas I got married.” Sam spoke and then turned his attention back to his book. 

  
“Come on, people are dying. Pleassseeeee.” Dean whined.

  
“Fine, Dean.” He said as he got up and shoved Dean out of his room. He then turned to pack quickly so he could get back to reading.

  
“We ride at dawn!” Dean yelled dramatically. “Actually 6, but still.” He added quickly.

* * *

Dean went to his room and tried to sleep. He couldn't, his eyes just wouldn't stay closed. He knew he had to sleep but his mind kept going. What did Amara have to offer? What did he need most? Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name spoken in the darkness of his room.

  
"Dean?" Castiel said. Dean quickly swung his arm to turn on the bedroom light but instead knocked over the lamp. Castiel flicked on the light switch, which revealed a shattered lamp on the floor.

  
"Cas, you scared me. What's up?"

  
"Dean, I wanted to talk to you about-"

  
"Cas, I gotta be up in a few hours, we got a case in Las Vegas. Let's, let's talk about it soon though. I need some time."

  
"Sure. I'm going to check on Heaven and Hell. I don't know when I'll be back." Castiel disappeared after his statement. Castiel popped into his own room and sat on his bed. Maybe Dean hadn't meant it, maybe he just kissed him back because it felt like the right thing to do, or because he wanted to be with someone, anyone during the end of the world. Suddenly, Castiel was angry. The least Dean could do was say he wasn't interested.

  
Dean didn't want to talk to Castiel about that. Not yet at least. What if Castiel was coming to say that he just wanted to be with somebody on the last day. What if he was there to say he meant it. Dean wanted that, he wanted to be with his angel more than anything else in the world, but they we finally free to relax and Dean wasn't sure he knew how to be with somebody anymore.

* * *

Dean woke up excited. VEGAS BABY!!! It had been forever and sure the last one had been a disaster with Becky and all, but Dean was positive that this time would be better. He woke up at 5:30, dressed and carried his bag to the War Room, set it down and then made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and Sam soon came in too and did the same and by 6 am they were both in the impala. 

  
"Okay, tell me more about the case."

  
“As I said people are disappearing and then turning up drained of blood. This is all happening in a small area in the southeast area of Las Vegas. The last two vics disappeared from Eric's Bar and Grill. The most recent was named Carl Chezpeak. The last person who supposedly spoke to him was a bartender named Savannah Goodwin. I was thinking that we go to the motel, sleep in and then check out the bar around noon and eat there.” Dean replied.

  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said and then he leaned his forehead to the window and stares out. Sam had an uneasy feeling about the whole trip.

  
The 17 hour car ride seemed to go quickly. The stopped twice, for lunch and supper and switched places. Due to time zones they got to Las Vegas at 9 pm. They pulled into the Butterfly motel, checked in and took their stuff to their room. They were both exhausted so they changed and got in bed. Sam fell right to sleep but Dean couldn't.  
Dean was thinking about Castiel. He missed him already. Dean pulled out his phone and shot him a text.

  
**Dean: Just checking up, how's Hell?**

  
He fell asleep soon after, clutching his phone to his chest, waiting for a text that never came.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Castiel's phone went off. He was sitting in the grass in a park near the bunker. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was from Dean. He smiled a little and opened it. He read it and felt disappointed. What had he expected? For Dean to suddenly confess his love for him through text after all these years?   
He laid back down in the park. And put his phone back in his pocket

* * *

  
Dean was startled awake when he heard Sam's voice.

  
“Dean, wake up. It's almost 11:30.” Sam was already dressed in his suit and ready to go. Dean got up slowly and checked his phone. Nothing. Dean got ready and then the were on their way the Eric’s Bar and Grill. They got there quickly because Dean had made sure to get a motel close to said bar. They were both starving when they got there.

  
They entered the bar and looked around. The bar and grill was small. It was the kind of place that the tourists over looked, so only the locals went there. Sam and Dean walked over to the first bartender they saw. The woman was a tall, busty, blonde in her late thirties.

  
“Excuse me,we are with the FBI. Are you Savannah Goodwin?” Sam asked politely.

"Yes, what can I do for you honey?"

  
"I'm Agent Fulkner and this is Agent Thompson" Sam said and continued with, "We are here about Carl Chezpeak and the others who have disappeared from here. We heard you were the last to speak to him."

  
"Oh! I didn't realize this would be an FBI matter. I don't know much. Carl wasn't a talker. He came in and would just drink, he opened up one time about his recent divorce though, he cried a lot. It was very uncomfortable." Savannah looked a little jarred to be speaking to the FBI. She watched all the tv shows but to actually talk to them. 

  
"Alright, Well have you seen anyone suspicious lately? Especially the night he disappeared?" Dean asked.

  
"Ummm, the Muttons, Jimmy and Janice. J&J we call them. They were here that night, they were hanging around Carl, Carl yelled at them to leave him alone and then they just left the bar. I told the police this but I think they just kind of brushed this case off. Besides the Muttons, Carl didn't talk to anyone else."

  
"Do you have an address for the Muttons?" Sam asked.

  
"No, but they live close. I'm glad somebody is actually taking Carl's death seriously, he was a sweet guy. Polite and a good tipper. If that's all, it's time for me to go on break, if I don't go now, I never will."

  
"Thank you for your time, Ma'am." Dean smiled. Sam expected him to flirt with Savanah, she was a beautiful woman. Sam was deeply surprised when Dean let her just walk away. Sam looked away from the woman and saw different one behind the bar.

  
The woman was facing away from the boys pouring a drink for an older, dirty, homeless looking man. Her hair reached down to right above the middle of her back. She stood in light blue jeans, black heels, and a teal t-shirt. As soon as she turned around and her bright green eyes met his hazel ones, he was swept off into a memory.

  
_The room had faded from an old worn out bar to a motel room. The bartender was slowly walking up to him. She was putting her black hair in a ponytail. Sam felt his mouth turn up into a hateful, lustful grin. She was now just a foot away and Sam's shot out and pull the small woman closer to him. He felt her breasts press up against his lower chest and the bartender suddenly reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down, smashing their lips together. He felt himself start to harden and their kiss quickly turned hungry. His hand reach around her waist and then slid up the back of her peach shirt and caressed her back. She smelled of vanilla and it was intoxicating. The soft feeling of her back and her scent was too much. He grabbed her and pull her even closer so he could lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the bed and as they fell in, he realized that he was actually falling._

  
Sam's memory faded away almost too quickly for his liking and he became of his surroundings once again. He was now on the floor of the bar and everyone was staring down at him. The bartender was now leaning over the counter looking at him, her eyes filled with worry mixed with something else. Dean was standing directly above him and reached a hand down to help his younger brother up. Sam could already feel his head throbbing.

  
"Sammy, you okay? What happened?" Dean asked Sam once he'd been pulled to a standing position. Sam ran his hands through his hair and across his face.

  
"I'm okay. It's nothing, Dean, I just felt a little dizzy." Sam was trying not to worry his brother. He looked at Dean and could tell Dean didn't believe him. Sam turned away from his brother and moved for a seat at the bar. Dean sat next to him. The whole-time Sam moved, the bartender didn't take her eyes off him. He looked down at her name tag, it read Anna.

  
"Are you sure you're okay, Sam." Anna asked.

  
"H-how do you know my name?" The look in her eyes turned from worry to hurt.

  
"Oh, I-I heard him say it." She looked a bit taken back as she motioned to Dean.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean- Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away from Anna's eyes. There was something startlingly familiar about them. "It's nothing. I just got light headed. I'm fine now. Dean let's head out”

  
"Okay. Let's go check out the Mutton's." Sam nodded and turned to leave, stealing one more glance at her, Anna winked.

  
Once they were back in the car, buckling their seatbelts, Dean's phone went off and Dean grinned.

  
"Who is it?", Sam asked.

  
"It's just Cas." Dean responded quickly and whipped the smile off his face.

* * *

Castiel was sitting back in the bunker. He felt bad about lying to the Winchesters, but he didn't want to be around anybody right now. Not when he was feeling so many emotions. It hadn't even been two days and he was already missing Dean with every ounce of his being. He had always cared about Dean but ever since he thought that he had died all of his feelings for Dean had intensified. Dean had died before but never like that. Oh, he had thought he had died. They thought that God was dead and the reaper Bobbie would never allow him back… He had thought Dean was dead dead. He loved Dean and he knew he would never be able to survive of Dean was really dead. He had fallen apart, he had been in so much pain. He didn't want to be away from Dean anymore. So he pulled out his phone and shot him a text.

**Dean (from earlier): Just checking in. How's hell?**   
**Cas: No luck with heaven or hell.**   
**Dean: Okay, you should pop in after we are done with the case. This case seems pretty easy so we might be done soon and Vegas sounds like a great night out.**   
**Cas: Maybe.**

* * *

“What did he say?” Sam asked impatiently.

  
“That he had no luck with heaven or hell.” Dean was still smiling a little.

  
“And that's a good thing?” Sam questioned.

  
“No… I'm just happy to hear from him.”

  
“Dude, it's only been like 2 days. You look like you haven't seen him in weeks.”

  
“Well, he did just spend a lot of time you know… possessed by Lucifer.” Dean said defensively. Dean had always been happy to hear from Castiel but ever since his confession he always gets more excited. "And why couldn't we eat there, what freaked you out so much?"

  
“I just wasn't feeling it okay? we can get take out on the way to the neighbor's house. Let's go see what we can find out about the Muttons.” Sam looked up the Mutton’s address and then in 10 minutes they were outside the Mutton’s neighbor’s house finishing their McDonald's take out. They walked up to the neighbor’s and knocked on the door. A blond teenage boy answered. Sam took the lead.

  
“Hello, I'm agent Fulkner and this is agent Thompson, we’re with the FBI. Are your parents home?” Both of them showed the teen their badges.

  
“No, they're at work.” The boy sounded sick. He lead them inside and the all sat in the living room.

  
“Do you mind if we ask you some questions?” Sam asked politely.

  
“Police can't interrogate minors without their parents. I saw it on the TV."

  
"We aren't interrogating you, it's about your neighbors, Jimmy and Janice." Dean retorted. The kid narrowed his eyes suspiciously and the raised his eyebrows when Dean mentioned the Muttons. Both of the Winchesters noticed.

  
“Have they changed at all lately? Like acting weird… Maybe changing their schedule?” Sam asked.

  
“Ya, they've changed a lot. They, like, never leave the house. Well, they do but it's always at night, passed dark. It's like they're vampires or something.” When he said vampires Sam and Dean looked at each other. Then Dean spoke.

  
“When would you say this all started?” Dean asked.

  
“ About 2 and a half maybe 3 weeks. Are they suspects or something?" The kid lit up at the thought. "Oh my god, my neighbors are crime bosses. Once again the boys noticed.  
"You've seen the shows, you know we can't ongoing cases." Dean responded, he knew it was a response that would please the kid, the thought of him being involved in a real life criminal case. This would probably be the first thing he talked about when he got back to school, or as soon as he picked up his phone. The kid tried to hide a smile but failed. 

“You heard what the kid said” Dean said as he opened the driver side door. 

  
“Ya, like vampires. I think it's time we pay the Muttons a visit tonight." Sam said back and they drove back to the Butterfly Motel.

* * *

When they got back to the Butterfly Motel, Dean asked the front desk for a separate room. The receptionist make a joke about a couple's fight and Dean aggressively told her they were brothers. Dean's excuse to Sam for separate rooms was, he hoped to pick up girl later. Dean brought his stuff to his room and texted Castiel. He couldn't wait, he needed to see him now.

  
**Dean: Cas, we need to talk.**   
**Castiel: I already tried, Dean.**   
**Dean: Please, I'm in room 14 at the Butterfly Motel. Please Cas.**

  
Castiel didn't text back but he did appear at the foot of Dean's bed.

  
"Cas!" Dean spoke as he sat up.

  
"Dean," Castiel said after a few moments, "I would like to apologize for what has happened. It was not right of me to do that." 

  
"It's okay-" Castiel didn't let Dean finish his thought.

  
"No, it's not. I thought it was what I was supposed to do during the end of the world, do what I've always wanted to do, confess my feelings, but I've made things awkward between us and I've made you uncomfortable."

  
"Cas, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just surprised, that's all, I didn't ever expect you to kiss me, or to tell me you loved me. And after, I didn't believe you meant it. I mean, I-I, I-I'm, I love you, Cas. I really do." Dean looked in Castiel's eyes as he spoke. The angel's sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the words the Hunter was saying. "I just never told you because, you know, I never thought I was like that, and you're an angel. I didn't think you'd want me."

  
"Oh, Dean, I do want you. I always have, ever since I pulled you from hell. There is something special about you, there always has been." Dean smiled at his angel's words and cupped his face.

  
"Cas, thank you. I never really thanked you, I just stabbed you. Thank you for saving me." With that said, the Hunter pressed his lips to the angel's. Castiel's lips were soft and tasted like honey. Their kiss was cut short for it was interrupted by Castiel's phone.

  
"It's Crowley, I must go."

  
"Okay. Uh, let's not tell anybody yet okay? I need time to figure out how to tell Sam."

  
"Of course, Dean." They kissed once more and then the angel disappeared.

* * *

  
“So. How're we gonna do this? We gonna break down the door or go through a window?” Dean asked while tapping his machete on his thigh. He was excited. He couldn't wait to chop off some heads. And then Sam just opened the door.

  
“I was thinking we could just walk in the front door.” With that they quietly walked into the house. They slowly went from room from room checking for vamps until they got to the kitchen and they stopped in their tracks.

  
On the kitchen counter was Anna, the bartender. Her hair was now in a bun, she was wearing a black shirt and tennis shoes. When she saw them she pressed her finger to her lips to shush them and then pulled her lip up to prove that she wasn't a vamp. She then pointed to another door on the other side of the kitchen. She slowly slide off the counter, grabbed her machete, walked to the door, opened it and then went down the steps. Sam and Dean looked at each other both know that it could be a trap but followed anyway.

  
There were 7 vamps all sleeping. Anna had already beheaded one and was now working on a second. Dean moved to help, but Sam couldn't move. He stood frozen, watching her move. There was something comfortingly familiar about the way she moved. When Sam was finally was able to move the only thing he accomplished was tripping, causing all of the remaining 3 vampires to wake up. Dean killed the one closest to him. Sam was still disoriented as he stood up and then a vamp lunged at him causing them both to fall to the floor. She was on top of him struggling to break his grasp so she could sank her teeth into his neck.

  
Anna and Dean saw him at the same time and Anna moved first. She was already flinging herself at the woman. They rolled and the woman was now on top of Anna sinking her teeth in her neck. Anna squeaked and pulled out a syringe from her pocket and injected the woman with dead man’s blood then quickly moved to behead her.

  
She then stood and looked around, Dean had killed the last two. Sam was sitting on the floor, stunned. Anna walked to him and kneeled in front of him at eye level. 

  
“Are you alright?” She sounded scared. She was about to touch his cheek when Dean yanked her up and away from Sam. Sam stood up on his own. 

  
“You're not a bartender.” Sam rolled his eyes, THANK CHUCK, Dean was there to states the obviously. She smiled.

  
“Yes, I am. Been one in all 48 continental states. I can do both. Hi, Sam.”

  
“Who the hell are you?” Sam practically yelled.

  
“Wait. You really don't remember me?”


	3. Jules Verne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Anna really and who got a kitten!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta! Hoping you're enjoying this!

* * *

"I guess I should introduce myself then. I'm Gwen Lucille Verne. Before you ask again, Yes, I am related to Jules Verne. He was a strange man." Anna, now Gwen, said this as she clutched her neck with one hand.

"How do I know you? Why don't I remember you?" Sam asked. Sam had gotten up off the floor and was standing as far away as he could from Gwen in the small basement.

  
"We met, what was it a 6 years ago? I hunted with you. I met your Grandfather and Gwen. It was always weird talking to somebody with the same name, I mean, how often do you meet somebody with your name. Well, often for you Sam, but for me? Gwen is not a common name. I'm kinda bleeding all over here. Can we go so one of you can stitch me up? I didn't drive because I figured you'd end up here." Gwen was a fast talker. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Both unsure of this woman.

  
"Yeah, our car is about a block away." Dean said when Sam didn't respond to her

.  
"I'm going to get to ride in the _impala_?" Gwen sounded truly excited, "I'm at the Butterfly Motel, it's really close."

  
"That's where we are staying. Have you been following us?!?!" Dean was starting to get defensive and suspicious.

  
"No Dean, I'm a hunter, I got a cheap motel close to the place of interest which also happens to be where I work." Gwen scoffed at him. Sam had been right, Dean was very quick to jump to conclusions, though, she thought, it was the same one she would come to. She looked at Sam who was staring blankly at her.

  
"Let's just go. Don't bleed all over my god damn car." Dean demanded.

* * *

“I couldn't get a hold of Ca-” then his phone went off. He yanked his phone out of his pocket so fast that he almost dropped it.

“Hey, Cas, You're not gonna believe what bullshit we picked up… Ya, we’re in Sam's room, Number 37 at the same place." Castiel appeared before Dean could put his phone back in his pocket. Gwen jumped to her feet at his sudden appearance and Sam followed. Dean wasn't even fazed. He and Castiel stared at each other. Dean slowly put his cell in his pocket.

  
“Hey, Cas.”

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Now I see what you mean.” Gwen whispered to Sam. Standing next to her, Sam realized just how much he towered over her. 

  
“Huh?” 

  
“You used to tell me how they would do this soulful stare. I see what you mean. I have literally never seen any two creatures eye fuck each other this hard. I feel sticky just from being in the same room.” She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and then remembered her neck. 

  
“Shit. Is it okay if I take a look at your neck? I'll go get the first aid kit.” Sam was disgusted with himself for not asking sooner. She was still bleeding from a wound she had gotten saving his sorry ass. 

  
“Hold on. I gotta better idea. Hey, um, Castiel.” Gwen said. Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean’s at the sound of his name. “Do you mind patching me up?” 

  
“Who is she?” Castiel questioned before moving to heal her.

  
“She's the bullshit we picked up.” Dean answered. Dean’s response caused immense confusion within Castiel. 

  
"She's another hunter. We met her on this case.” Sam clarified while glaring at Dean. Castiel nodded and walked up to her and placed his middle and index finger in her forehead. She felt the pain fade and the wetness of the cloth dry. She was healed and cleaned off.

  
“Thanks, man. I'm a bartender too.” She looked up at him and smiled. Sam briefly wondered what it was like for her to be thirty and still looking up at people. Castiel nodded a you're welcome. “I better get out of your hair but here is my card, it has my number on it. Call me or text me if you wanna talk about when you were with or start to miss me. Please, no booty calls.” She smiled mischievously. 

  
“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” Sam responded and then he had an idea. “It's only 5:30 p.m., how about we go get something to eat. All of us. I mean feeding you is the least I can do since you almost died saving me.” Sam smiled at the thought. 

  
“Awww. How sweet of you, wanting to take me out to dinner." Gwen and Sam both turned to Dean and Castiel.

  
“Sure, let's go.” Dean said and turned to Castiel. He hoped that Castiel would stay with them for awhile. He didn't to be with out him again so soon. 

  
“I would very much enjoy going out to eat.” Castiel started to move towards the door when he finished speaking. The all piled into the impala and made their way to a tiny diner down the street. They entered the diner and sat in the first booth they saw. 

  
Gwen slid in one side and Sam slid in next to her. Castiel slide in the other side and Dean slid in next to him. The waitress came over and they ordered. Castiel and Dean got water and burgers. Sam got water and a veggie burger and then Gwen got a chocolate milkshake and a big stack of pancakes. They made small talk for a bit and then sat in silence until Castiel spoke.

  
“I was sitting in the park yesterday eating goldfish crackers and a cat came over and started eating them with me. It stayed even after I ran out. I think it's interesting cats like fish even in cracker form. Cats are magnificent creatures.” When Castiel finished speaking Gwen started giggling. “Dean, can we get a cat?” Castiel continued looking at Dean with widened eyes. Gwen stopped laughing and looked at Dean. 

  
“I don't know Cas. We'd have to ask Sam.” Dean looked at Sam as if he was begging him to say no.

  
“I don't mind.” Sam shrugged and smirked at Dean. Dean sighed dramatically.

  
“Fine.” Castiel's face lit up.

  
“What kind should we get?” Castiel never in a million years thought that Dean would say yes to a cat. Sam and Dean shrugged, not really caring.  
“Dude, you should get a munchkin.” Castiel looked confused so Gwen elaborated. “A munchkin is like a wiener dog but in cat form. I've always wanted one.” Once she finished speaking Castiel disappeared. They got their food and ate in silence. Until Castiel came back… holding a kitten. Dean’s face was priceless, it was a mix of shock and terror. He hadn’t agreed to this.

  
“Don't worry I paid for him.” Castiel said thinking that's what Dean was upset about. Then Dean sneezed.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked before he realized. “Why didn't you tell me you were allergic, Dean? I wouldn't have been upset if you said no.”

  
“How could I ever say no to you Cas?” Dean responded as he rubbed his face. 

  
“Oh. I can try and fix your allergies if you'd like.” Without waiting for an answer Castiel placed his index and middle finger from his free hand on Dean’s forehead. They sat like that for a few seconds. 

  
“Thank you.” Dean whispered. Castiel's didn't remove his fingers but instead ran them down the side of Dean’s face until he was cupping one side of his face. The munchkin kitten to Castiel's distracted state as an opportunity to escape from Castiel's arm and jump to the table and start to take bites from Castiel's burger. Gwen grabbed the munchkin from the table handed it to Sam as she leaned in she whispered to him.

  
“So are they together now?”

  
“No.” Sam whispered back.

  
“Ten bucks says that by the end of the week they're making out in public.”

  
“Not even gonna take that bet.” Sam responded letting out a laugh. Sam's laugh brought Dean out of the trance and he pulled his face from Castiel's reach. Dean looked at Gwen and Sam, then looked down at his food and continued eating. Gwen barely held back a laugh. 

* * *

  
They finished up and walked out to the impala. Gwen and Castiel sat in back messing around with the kitten.

  
“Castiel, so help me god, if that marks up baby, I will kill you.” Dean tried to sound angry but couldn't. Every time he looked in the rear view mirror he couldn't help but smile at how happy Castiel looked with the kitten. The happy noises coming from Castiel made his heart flutter. He was so adorable. They got to the motel and they all went in.

  
“Let me get my machete and I'll go back to my room. My car is still at he bar though." She turned to Sam. "How bout a ride for your savior?” Gwen said as she winked at Sam. Sam blushed.

  
“Ewwww. Knock it off.” Dean groaned. She laughed.

“Sure… I-I'll drive you to your car.” Sam chose his words carefully as to not encourage her. Gwen smiled and walked out.

  
“You sure you wanna drive her alone?” Dean asked. He still wasn't comfortable with the thought of her and Sam alone together.

  
“Ya, Dean. I'll be fine.” Sam gave him an ‘are you serious?’ Look and the walked out the door. Sam shut the door behind him and the Dean turned to Castiel and saw him still playing with the cat.

  
“Hey, Cas. What do you think of Gwen? Do you think she's okay?” Dean asked, his voice laced with concern. 

  
“I think she is fine. She seems like a good person. She has a good taste in cats too.” Dean laughed at Castiel's response.

  
“Of course.” Dean sat down next to Castiel on the floor. The kitten came bounding over and jumped on him. He pet the cat. “What is his name?”

  
“I don't know yet. Thank you for allowing me to get him.” Castiel smiled as he spoke.

  
“How could I say no to you, Cas?” He smiled and placed his hand on Castiel's thigh. “Let's go back to my room."

  
"Okay, let me grab the kitty and his supplies. This is a pet friendly motel right?"

* * *

  
“So, I was wondering if I could see you tomorrow. To, you know, see if I can remember anything.” Sam said awkwardly.

  
“Um. Sure. I was planning on getting my check and skipping town, since I just slaughtered a whole family, but ya. I'll meet you in your room right after.” Gwen smiled. They pulled into the parking lot and she pointed out her car. It was a red mustang.

  
"That's really nice."

  
"Yeah, only downside is that the back seat is a little to small to have any fun. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm in room 18 if you want to swing by tonight." With that she got out of the impala.

* * *

Dean and Cas were in room 14, watching the kitten sniff everything in the room. His litterbox was set up in the corner of the room farthest from the bed.

  
"Cas, if you keep that thing you gotta be the one to clean the litterbox because I'm not." Castiel nodded and then Dean continued. "He's pretty funny looking, cute though."

  
"Yes, he is. Now that the case is done, what shall we do in Vegas. Isn't this place just full of Gambling and prostitutes."

  
"There's more than that Cas." Dean smiled at him. "They also have M&M World, or Museum. I'm not sure what it's called. There is Real Body's at Bally's, sky diving, and balloon rides. I did a little googling. The other times I've been here it was all about Drinking, Gambling, and picking up chick at bars and casinos. I need to think of better things to do now that I have you." Dean looked a little awkward at the end of the sentence.

  
"A balloon ride? Sounds interesting. I don't think I would like Skydiving. Sounds similar to falling from Heaven." Cas frowned at the thought of heaven, he really should actually check on it. Dean put his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer.

  
"We'll look into it tomorrow. I think I should sleep. Far too much excitement for one day. Do you want to stay? With me. Tonight?"

  
"Yes, Dean, I would enjoy that." Castiel stood and started to take off his coat. Dean got up and stripped to his boxers and a T-shirt and then handed Castiel a shirt. The pair crawled into bed. Dean on his side and Castiel in his arms. They heard a high pitched mewling and Castiel realized the Kitten's legs were to short for him to just up. Castiel got out of bed and went to the bathroom and grabbed the stool and put it next to the bed. Castiel crawled back in to bed and the kitten curled up above their head and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Bellagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gwen get to know each other a little better and Dean and Castiel go out on the town together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. I'm trying my best!

* * *

Gwen got out of the shower and put her hair in a bun without brushing it. She dried off, threw on a T shirt and undies, went to the mini fridge, and grabbed a beer. She opened the beer, took a good long sip, and then went back to sit in her bed. A large part of her wished that she hadn't gone to the Mutton’s house or even gone to work that day. 

She needed something to do, something other than just sitting on her bed. She got up and started packing up her very few belongings. She had to get out of town as soon as possible. 

* * *

Dean woke up before Castiel and carefully pulled his arm out from under the angel's head, trying not to wake him. The kitten meowed and hopped down to the stool, then to the floor and followed Dean to the bathroom. Dean got in the shower, after about ten minutes, he heard a rustling against the shower curtain and then up popped the kitten, falling into the shower. It seemed like the munchkin had mustered all of his strength to just over the side of the tub. Dean quickly grabbed the kitten, turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the little guy and then wrapped a towel around himself.

  
Dean dried the kitten off and set him on the floor and let him run off. "Goofy little guy." Dean chuckled and started to put his clothes on. We went back to the bed and layed down next to Castiel again and turned on the TV. Castiel started to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly at Dean.

  
"Good morning, Sunshine." Dean whispered and leaned to kiss Castiel. "What should we do today?"

“I don't know, you are the expert.”

  
“Let's go get some breakfast first. Let's lay here for a little longer maybe till 10 and then go see if Sam is up."

  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Where will we go to breakfast? That diner from last night?" Castiel asked, stretching a little bit. He didn't need to sleep last night, never did, but to be close to Dean, he gladly would close his eyes for hours on end.

  
"That was a nice little place. Yeah, we can go back there. I'm thinking that we go to M&M World, on a balloon ride and then after that play it by ear." Dean said thoughtfully.  
"Okay, Dean. Come here and kiss me." 

  
Dean and Castiel sat for a while just kissing while the kitten played with the laces on Dean's shoes, until they heard Castiel's phone go off. It was Crowley.

* * *

Sam had woken up at 9 am and showered and had sent Gwen a text.

  
**Sam: Hi, this is Sam.**  
**Gwen: Howdy, I'm picking up my check around 10 and then I'll drop by.**  
**Sam: Sounds good. See you then.**

He rummaged through his bag trying to find his book, and then read for awhile until he heard a knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Dean and Castiel. He opened the door.

  
"Hey, Cas just got a call from Crowley saying he has a lead on Lucifer."

  
"What did he say?" Sam asked, he had gone back to sitting on his bed and Castiel sat down in the desk chair and Dean leaned against the wall.

  
"He said that he thinks the devil is in Vince Vincente."

  
"No way not Vince. I love that guy." Sam gasped.

  
"You've heard of him?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows.

  
"Yeah, I used to listen to his music. He's a great artist." Sam said, he was a little embarrassed. Vince Vincente wrote heavy rock music. Honestly, something Sam would have never have admitted to listening to it had it not been brought up. "Are we headed that way?"

  
"We were thinking of heading out tomorrow. I wanna show Cas a little bit of Vegas before we go. You good with that, I assume you wanna spend a little time with Gwen, so she can tell you somethings."

  
"Yeah, she should be coming over soon, she wanted to get her check before she skipped town. I'm gonna wait for her." Sam said, he twisted his hands together nervously, waiting for Dean to make a joke.

  
"Okay, dude. Well you have fun, Cas and I are gonna get some breakfast, then go to M&M world and other stuff. Let me know if you wanna join us later." Dean said, glancing at Castiel and smiling.

  
"Okay guys, have fun."

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat in the same diner they had sat last night. This time they sat across from each other. Castiel was almost at full power so he had lost all desire to eat. He happily watched Dean eat his breakfast though. Castiel had always enjoyed watching Dean eat because of how content he looked.

  
“So, what was it like? Being Lucifer’s vessel, I mean.” Dean asked before taking a large bite of waffle. 

  
“It wasn't very exciting. I didn't see anything or know what was really going on outside. Occasionally, he would come in and try to talk to me. I would usually just try to ignore him.” 

  
“Do you remember when Crowley came in?”

  
“Vaguely. I realize now how stupid it was for me to say yes. I was just so desperate to feel useful.” Dean was stunned by Castiel's words.

  
“You are useful! You never had to prove your worth to me or to Sam or to anyone.” Dean tried to give Castiel a comforting smile but all Castiel did was turn and look out the window of the diner. “Cas, why would you think you are useless?”

  
“I met an angel in the woods after heaven tried to smite Amara. Her name was Ambriel, she said that both me and her were expendable.” Castiel looked down at his hands. Dean put down his fork and swallowed his mouthful of waffle.

  
“You are not expendable. You never have been. You are important. You are very important to me.” When Castiel didn't look up at his words, Dean reached across the table and placed his hand atop Castiel's. Castiel didn't know what to say so he just nodded. 

  
“Let's get out of here.” Dean said as he motioned to the waitress, and paid. The waitress was obviously trying to flirt with Dean but he paid no attention to her, he was completely focused on Castiel. Dean was determined to show Castiel a good time, he certainly deserved one. He needed to find a way to make Castiel, his best friend and love, understand how much he meant to him. They left the tiny diner and made their way out to the impala. They both got in and made their way to M&M World. 

  
“Dude, this is awesome! I've always wanted to come here.” Dean was obviously excited but of course, Castiel didn't share his excitement. They walked around for almost a half and hour until they ended up at the very crowded gift shop. Dean bought bought a couple of huge bags of M&Ms and a stuffed green M&M. 

  
“Dean, I do not understand the purpose of the feminization of this M&M.”

  
“I don't get it either.” Dean said, laughing. “Here.” He said as he handed Castiel a bag of M&Ms. 

  
“I no longer require food.” Castiel said trying to hand the bag of M&Ms back to Dean.

  
“I know you don't but that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy them. Eat some.” Castiel followed dean's command and began to smile. 

  
“These are very enjoyable. Thank you.”

  
“No problem. This bag is my lunch. Come on, there are some other places I'd like to show you.”

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep and was woken up by a knock on the door. He slowly sat up and ran his large hands down his face. He got up and walked to the door, he was about to open it when he remembered who it probably was. So he stopped and quickly ran his fingers through his hair and he proceeded to open the door.

  
“Hey, Treebeard.” Gwen greeted Sam with a large smile. He stepped out of the way and she walked in. She suddenly started running and launched herself into Sam's bed. She rolled over onto her back. Sam looked down at the woman that was sprawled out on his bed and raised and eyebrow.

  
"It's hard being a working girl and I hate that I had to quit, no thanks to you." She said sitting up.

  
“We both know that you didn't have to come after me, Dean and I could've done it by ourselves.” Sam said holding back a laugh.

  
“Aren't you glad I did though? Plus, I was hoping to get laid.” She said as she sat up. Sam let out a deep throaty laugh. 

  
“I know you were.” God, she was just so blunt. He enjoyed being around her because she made him laugh. That's when he noticed her necklace and then he saw it.  
  
_He was sitting in a motel chair in his boxers. Gwen was on her knees in front of him holding tweezers and a bottle of whiskey. That's when Sam felt the pain in his thigh and looked down to see a gunshot wound on his thigh. It didn't look to bad but it still hurt like a bitch. Gwen poured some whiskey on the wound, took a drink and then handed it to Sam. Sam felt himself grasp the bottle and bring it to his lips and take a huge drink. Gwen stuck the tweezers in and started digging around. He heard himself grunt and then his eyes latched onto the necklace that was swinging from her neck._

  
_The tiny diamond pendant shone in the light. It stood out amongst the silver protection charms that shared the same chain. Sam saw his arm reach out and grab it. She looked up and her bright green eyes met his. She smiled and then yanked out the bullet. Sam winced and she laughed._

  
_“Oh, you bitch.” He heard himself say. He had released the necklace and was now grasping her face with one hand, hard. He tried to loosen his grip, but couldn't, in these flashbacks he was powerless._

  
_“Let go of my face dickbag, I still have to stitch you up.” He practically growled and then followed her orders. “Hey, it's not my fault that you pissed off the water nymph.”_

  
_“Shut the fuck up and do your job, Gwen.” He felt himself glare at her. She stuck out her tongue and reached for the floss._  
  
“Sam… Sammy… SAMANTHA!” Gwen, who was now standing next to Sam, was desperately trying to get him to snap out of it before he could collapse. She wouldn't be able to catch him, he would end up crushing her. She watched, relieved, as Sam's eyes started to focus on her.

  
“There you are. Welcome back.” She whispered.

  
“Your necklace.” She let go of his arm and grasped her necklace.

  
“What about it?” She realized her eyebrows as she spoke. 

  
"Nothing, I just like it." He smiled down at her. 

  
"Well, thanks! Okay, now I think it's time for you to feed me. Wanna order a pizza?"

  
"Sure. What kind do you want?" He asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

  
"Pepperoni." Sam called and ordered them a large pepperoni pizza. Sam sat down on his bed. Gwen laid back down in her pervious position, feet plastered on the floor and head in the middle of the bed. Sam did the same but on the other side of the bed. Their heads were side by side.

  
“Where are Dean and Castiel?”

  
“Don't know. Probably at a strip club or something.” After he spoke he could feel her head moving, probably nodding. “So, tell me about the cases we did together?”

  
“Eh. We did a little of everything. Werewolves, vamps, demons, ghosts, nymphs and a couple gods.”

  
“Wait, you said you met Samuel and Gwen? What did you think of them?”

  
“Ya, we were around them quite a bit. To be honest, I didn't like them much.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“I don't know. They seemed pretty sketchy.”

  
“Oh. They were. They're all dead now.” Sam responded quietly. Gwen rolled over on her stomach and looked down at him. 

  
“I'm sorry.” She whispered.

  
“So am I. I don't know what it is with my family. Everyone ends up dying.” Gwen scoffed at his words.

  
“Sounds about right, mine too. How many times have you died again?”

  
“No comment.” Sam said smiling, then added. "I'm sorry about your family."

  
"Thanks, It was a long time ago."

  
"Why didn't they ever mention you?"

  
"I don't know, maybe you told them not to. I don't know we had a falling out."

  
"What happened?"

  
"We had a case that involved a family of werewolves. They we a sweet family, the weren't hurting anyone, they were all purebreds. Mom, Dad, 2 children. Decan and Sasha." Sam already felt sick, he knew were this was going. "A man tried to abduct the little boy and the little boy bit him. The man ended up killing people. We killed the man and traced the bite back to the family. We watch them and talked to them, they told us they lived off of animals, you shoved me in a fucking closet and killed them. After that, I left."

  
"Oh my god. How could I do that. I mean, I knew I was heartless but a family. We met a family like that a few years ago. How could I-" 

  
"You weren't the you you are now. You seem so different. You're sweet and not a stern giant jackass."

  
"I didn't have a soul back then, like literally. I'm glad that I'm noticeably different. I get flashes of us together, I wasn't very nice to you was I?"

  
"You were a dick, but nothing I couldn't handle. What do you mean flashes?"

  
"Like, short little flashbacks. What else did we do?"

  
"Not really, we just hunted, banged, and ate food."

  
"Oh, well, tell me about yourself Gwen."

  
With that they talked and talked until there was a knock at the door. They both had forgotten about the pizza.

  
“I got it!” Gwen yelled, jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and started talking to the pizza man. She realized that she didn't have any cash so she walked over to the bed where Sam was still laying. Gwen stood over him for a moment and smirked before she reached in his front pocket. Sam jumped, glared at her and then sat up. He pulled her hand from his pocket and then reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet.

  
“You could have asked.” Sam said as he handed it to her.

  
“And miss a chance to freak you out? Never.” She laughed at the look on his face and walked back to the door. She came back a few moments later with the pizza. They both sat on the bed, Sam with his back to the headboard and Gwen sat crisscross applesauce next to him, the pizza box in between them. 

  
“So where do you wanna go after this?” Sam asked her. "Be mindful that we are meeting Dean and Cas for supper around 7."

  
“I've always wanted to go see the world's largest Ferris wheel.”

  
“The High Roller it is.” Sam said and shot her a huge smile.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had been sightseeing for hours. Dean had to try very hard not to stare at Castiel the whole. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his angel, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

  
“I almost forgot, we have to meet up with Sam around 7 for supper.” Dean said after checking the time. It was 6:30. “We should probably start making our way to the diner.”

They made their way to the impala and got in. “So, did you have fun?” He asked Castiel. When Castiel nodded absentmindedly, Dean reached over and put his hand on Castiel's thigh. “You okay Cas?” 

  
Before Castiel could stop it, a thought crossed his mind. The thought was of Dean’s hand moving up just a few inches to the zipper of his suit pants and unzipping them. He imagined Dean’s hand slipping under the elastic of his boxers and grasping his dick. Castiel felt himself begin to harden and shook the thought away. He shifted in his seat trying to make his erection less noticeable. Dean didn't notice the boner but did notice the uncomfortable look on Castiel's face and removed his hand.

  
“Yes, Dean. I'm okay, I was just thinking. I did have a lot of fun today. Thank you.”

  
“Anytime, Cas. Would you text Sam and let him know we're on our way?” Castiel nodded and took out his phone. 

  
**Cas: Dean wanted me to let you know that we are on our way**  
**Sam: Okay. Thanks for letting me know.**  
**Cas: Is Gwen going to join us?**  
**Sam: Yup. See you soon.**

  
Castiel smiled. He liked Gwen. He really hoped that Dean would soon warm up to her. They made their way to the diner and when they went in the say that Sam and Gwen had already claimed a booth. They were sitting next to each other, laughing. Dean and Castiel sat down on the other side.

  
“What's so funny?” Dean asked.

  
“Nothing!” Gwen answered quickly and then turned her attention to Castiel. “Hi, Castiel! How is the doing?”

  
“He is doing fine. He's an interesting little guy.”

  
“Have you named him?” Sam asked.

  
“No, not yet.” Castiel said and then Gwen frowned.

  
“You should probably name him soon. How about Salt or something because of his fur?"

  
"That's a good idea." Castiel said back. They four of them chatted and ate their food until Gwen made an announcement.

  
"I'm leaving town tonight around 9 by the way.” She said as she finished her last bite, pulled out her wallet and searched for her cards.

  
“Don't worry. I already set up a room for you at the bunker.” Castiel said happily. Dean started to choke on his burger.

  
“I-I’m not staying with you guys.” Gwen stuttered and then Castiel looked offended.

  
“Why not? I do apologize for my assumption. I just thought since you and Sam had history and we're getting along so nicely…” Castiel's voice slowly turned into a whisper before he trailed off. 

  
“I'm sorry, Hun. Of course I'D love to spend more time with you but I don't think I'm very welcome.” After she finished speaking Castiel turned and looked at Dean as if he was begging him to let her stay. Dean obviously didn't want Gwen to stay with them, but of course he couldn't say no to the adorable angel who was staring at him with large blue eyes.

  
“I guess it would be okay.”

  
“Dean, I know you don't actually want me to stay. You've only just met me and I know you don't trust me at all.” Gwen spoke directly to Dean. She didn't want to take advantage of Dean's soft spot for Castiel.

  
“Of course, I'm not okay with it but really it's up to Sam.”

  
“I know we don't know her well but I trust her and she's basically just another hunter in need of a place to stay and isn't that what the bunker is for now? So I think it would be okay…” Sam said awkwardly.

  
“Well, I guess it's 2 against 1. So I guess it's fine with me.” Gwen nodded a thank you and the stood up and threw money on the table. 

  
“Well, I better finish packing.” Gwen was about to leave when Sam also threw money on the table and stood next to her.

  
“I'll go with you.” He said awkwardly. Gwen and Sam said good bye and left. Once Gwen and Sam went out the door, Dean turned to Castiel.

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea, Cas?”

  
“Yes, I do believe this will be beneficial for Sam.” Castiel responded confidently. Dean have his a skeptical look and then finished his burger. Dean gathered all of the money that was in the table and paid. 

  
“There is something I want to show you.” They got in the impala. Dean had waited until it was dark for this. He had been there once before and remembered it being amazing. They parked a ways away and got out and they started walking in silence, Dean had brought beer. 

  
Dean loved the look of awe on Castiel's face. Dean had brought him to the Bellagio Fountain. He watched as Castiel looked at it like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. The water was beautiful.

  
"This is amazing Dean. Have you been here before."

  
"Yes once, I was drunk and I was with somebody very unimportant. I'm glad you're here with me."

  
"I love you Dean." Castiel said, looking down as he said it. Dean stepped closer to Castiel and Kissed him, he pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you too."

  
"Let's stay here for a little while longer, it's so wonderful here. We should come back to Las Vegas once we take care of Lucifer."

  
"We will. I promise. Here, have a beer."

* * *

Apart from her clothes, Gwen had very few possessions. It only took her 10 minutes to finish up with her stuff. Sam helped her carry out her bags to her mustang. They went back to her room first since it was closest and stood outside for a moment.

  
"I think I might head to bed, unless you want to watch something?" She asked.

  
"Uh, sure. Yeah." Sam knew they should go to bed but thought of spending more time with her seemed more attractive than it had when they first met. He enjoyed her company. Sure, she made him uncomfortable sometimes but the rest of the time she was wonderful to talk to. "My room or yours."

  
"Yours."

  
They went their separate ways. Gwen went in her room and changed from her jeans and purple V-neck into a plain grey t-shirt and pj pants with little tiny ghosts on them. She walked to room 37 as she braided her hair. When she was finish it rested down the right side of her chest. She walked right in without knocking. Sam was already in his pjs too, sweatpants and a green t-shirt.

  
“Nice pants.” He laughed, motioning to the tiny ghosts.

  
“Thanks, scoot over.” Sam did as he was told and the sat side by side on the bed, backs against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of them. Sam turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. He landed on Fight Club and decided that that was perfect. It was about 10 minutes in.

  
“Where are Dean and Castiel?” Gwen asked.

  
“I don't know.” He said as he shrugged.

  
“I'm gonna be very upset if they got married and didn't invite us.”

  
“Ditto.” Sam said smiling. 

  
"I love this movie. It's just so good. The characters, plot twists, and the violence." She spoke joyfully, showing just how great she actually thought the movie was. She laughed a lot, and spoke along with the narrator said her favorite quotes. "Marla's philosophy of life was that she might die at any moment. The tragedy, she said, was that she didn't." and so on.

  
Gwen fell asleep about an hour later, her cocked to the side awkwardly. He smiled. He noticed just how awkwardly is was and put one arm over to her other shoulder and moved her so her head was on his shoulder.

  
“Hey Sammy.” Dean said rather loudly as he walked in unannounced. Sam shushed him and then slowly moved to get up.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and started to pick up Gwen. Somehow he just knew not to wake her up on purpose. He knew that she needed to sleep. As he lifted her, her eyes popped open and she looked as if she was about to try to defend herself before she realized who was lifting her. She didn't try to move but instead slowly shut her eyes and fell back to sleep. 

  
He carried her bridal style out of the room and to her room. He motioned with his head for Dean to follow. Dean opened the door for Sam and then slid the key in Sam's pocket. Then Dean left Sam to put her to bed. Sam laid her on the bed and then easily pulled the covers from underneath her and pulled them over her. He placed the key on the nightstand and then left.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, plus Gwen, are on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Beta and it's been about 4 years since I was in an English class. Hope you are enjoying it!

* * *

Gwen’s alarm went off at 6. She groaned, rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. It only got louder. That's when she realized her phone was in her pocket. She yanked it out of her pocket and shut it off. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, then got out of bed. She had actually been sleeping for once and of course she had to get up early. She stopped for a moment a pondered how she had gotten to her room when the last thing she remembered was fight club. She quickly decided that Sam had been polite enough not to wake her and take her back to her own room.

  
She took a quick shower, threw on jeans and a t-shirt, put her hair in a bun and popped a Hot Pocket in the microwave. She loved not having a job, because now she didn't have a reason to wear makeup or look nice. She didn't really look any different without makeup on. She only wore mascara to make her eyes look fluttery. As her Hot Pocket was heated up, she put everything back into her duffel bag. She left her motel room at 6:33 and walked down the sidewalk to Dean's room carrying her duffel bag in one hand and Hot Pocket in the other. She knocked.

  
“Hold on.” She heard a voice that sounded very much like Dean's yell.

  
“Oh, hey, Gwen.” Dean said after he opened the door, she was definitely not who he had hoped to see.

  
“You guys ready?” She asked before taking a bite.

  
“Yeah, but Sam's not here yet.” Dean responded and then Castiel appeared.

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Hey, Cas.”

  
“Hello, Gwen.” Castiel said, turning to her.

  
“Hello, Castiel.” Gwen said trying to mimic the gruffness of his voice but failed. 

  
“Are you a Genevieve, Gwenevere, or a Gwendlyn?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious.

  
“I'm a Gwendlyn.” 

  
“I see. Yes, that has always been my favorite of the three.” As Castiel spoke, Sam came into room 14. 

  
Sam smiled when he saw her. A small part of him had been worried that she would decide to skip town rather than go with them. She seemed like the kind of girl who has trouble sticking around.

  
“Well, now I think we can hit the road.” Dean said loudly. He still hated the fact that she was coming with them, but for some reason Sam and Castiel seemed to want her around.

  
“So, should I just follow you guys or???” She asked. She didn't know they way and she seriously doubted that Dean would be easy to follow.

  
“I can keep Dean company if Sam wants to go with you.” Castiel offered.

  
“Sure. I'm okay with that.” Sam said. Dean didn't like it. His baby brother alone with a strange woman for 17ish hours. It wasn't that Dean was afraid for Sam's safety, it was just he didn't trust her. Then again he would never again pass up alone time with Castiel, so he just shrugged.

  
Sam on the other hand, couldn't wait to be alone with her. Sure, she made him uncomfortable and seem to enjoy doing so, but she was interesting. He found her interesting even when she wasn't talking. 

  
“Okay, let's do this then.” Gwen said after swallowing the last of her hot pocket. They paired off and went to the cars and threw their stuff in the back. “I'll take first shift. Okay?”

  
“Sure, go ahead.”

  
“So what do you think about Castiel's little offer? Think it was just an excuse to be alone with Dean?” She asked.

  
“Probably.” Sam said sighing.

  
“Castiel was probably hoping to give a little road head.” she said while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

  
“Dude! I don't even want to think about that.” Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought.

  
“If it's because you're jealous, you don't have to be. We could always have a little fun when it's your turn to drive. Hell, I'll even pull over now.” She turned to look at him and wink. She looked as if she was actually waiting for an answer. Sam just turned red and looked away. She sighed. 

  
“Can't you take a joke Samwise Jumbosize?” She asked. He turned and glared at her. After a few moments of silence Sam broke it.

  
“So how'd you get started? Hunting, I mean.”

  
“The usual, death in the family. I don't really want to talk about it.” He nodded and then they drove to the halfway mark in a comfortable silence. Both The 67 Impala and The Mustang Rocket stopped at the tiny gas station that marked the halfway point. They stopped for a little bit to check in and to get gas and food. While the boys both filled up the cars, Gwen and Castiel were talking. He looked confused and she was smiling broadly and looked as if she was trying to explain something. 

  
Sam and Dean went into the gas station for food. Sam, being the sweetheart he is, took the time to make one of those tiny Mac and cheese cups you just add water to and microwave for Gwen instead of getting her the pop tart she asked for. He just knew she would like it better. He also grabbed a chocolate milk for her.

  
“Dude, are you 10?”

  
“No, Dean. It's for Gwen.”

  
“Wow. I mean, I knew you had a tiny little thing for her but really? Making her Mac and Cheese in a gas station, it must be worse than I thought.”

  
“Knock it off, Dean. I'm just being nice, nothing more.” 

  
“Okay, okay.” They finished up and went back out to cars. Gwen and Castiel were still talking but stopped when they saw the brothers. Gwen’s face lit up when she saw the Mac and cheese cup was balancing on top of his BLT container. 

  
“You are the best person I have ever met.” She said and she picked up the cup and took her chocolate milk from his arm. He smiled down at her. “Let's get going, Sammy.” Dean was surprised when Sam didn't say anything correcting her about calling him Sammy. Instead he just nodded and got behind the wheel of her car.

  
“See you later Dean.” Sam said before he started the car. About a mile down the road she suddenly put her cup of Mac and Cheese on the dashboard, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over towards Sam.

  
“So, how about that road head?” She whispered in his ear, voice heavy with seduction. Sam's heart started to speed up, he turned his head slightly to her. She was still looking at him. She was lovely and he had to admit he wanted her, but not like this. 

  
“So, how about you sit down and shut up.” Gwen laughed and did as she was told.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had watched them drive away. They were the only ones left in the parking lot. Dean was about to start the impala when Castiel scooted across the seat until he was pressed up against him.

  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean whispered and Castiel smiled at him.

  
“I believe it's called “making my move”.” He whispered back and then he started kissing and sucking on Dean's neck. Dean turned his head and kissed him, moving his hand from the key to bury it in Castiel's hair. They stayed like this for a few moments, making out, but then Castiel started to nibble on Dean's lip causing him to release a deep moan. 

  
When he heard Dean's moan, Castiel moved to straddle Dean, without breaking their kiss. Dean gently pulled Castiel's head back by his hair. He started to kiss along Castiel's jaw line and stopping to nibble on his ear lobe. Castiel moaned Incredibly loudly and then he felt Dean's erection pressed up against his own, he rolled his hips, grinding them together.

  
“Oh, fuck. Cas!” Dean whispered. Then Castiel pulled away. Dean's dick throbbed at the loss of contact. He saw what caused his angel to move off of him. A truck had pulled up next to them and the couple inside was staring.

  
“Drive.” Castiel ordered, his voice deeper than usual. Dean did as he was told and they got back on the highway. They'd only been driving for a few minutes when Castiel slide back over and began undoing Dean's jeans.

  
“Really? Now?”

  
“Gwendlyn mentioned something called road head and was kind enough to explain. Would you like me to stop?” Castiel would never make Dean do anything he didn't want to do.

  
“I-I… If-if you want t-to.” Dean stuttered. Of course Dean wanted him to do it. The thought of Castiel wrapping his soft lips around him was perfect, and dear god, did Castiel want to.

  
Castiel smiled and then continued undoing his pants, then pulled the front of his boxers down freeing his arousal. He paused and looked at Dean's length, looked up at him and then took him in his mouth. Dean inhaled sharply at the warmth of Castiel's mouth. He began sucking, slowly at first and then sped up, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster. Dean clutched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He removed one hand and buried it back in Castiel's hair, massaging his scalp. Castiel pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip and then he ran his tongue from the base of the shaft back up to the tip pausing to suck on only the tip for a moment before taking him all back into his mouth.  
“Fuck, Cas. I think I'm gonna-” his words were replaced by a moan. Castiel understood what he meant though and pulled him farther down his throat and sucked harder. Dean checked the rearview mirror and then slammed on the breaks as he came. Castiel happily drank him down. He redid Dean's pants before he sat up while wiping his mouth.

  
“Was that okay?” Castiel asked looking at Dean, eyes wide, waiting for approval. He was also taking in all of Dean's features. Dean's eyes were also wide, he was panting and his cheeks were an adorable shade of pink.

  
“That was… That was great… Have you ever done that before?” A car honked and Dean pressed on the gas. 

  
“No, I haven't. Gwendlyn gave me a few tips.”

  
“Oh, please don't tell me she knows!” The last thing Dean needed was Gwen teasing them, although Chuck bless her for giving Castiel those tips, Dean thought to himself.

  
“No, but I think she is hoping we’ll get together.” Dean rolled his eyes at that and the he started to pull over, obviously ready to reciprocate. 

  
“Keep driving.” Castiel said.

  
“But I want to…”

  
“You can't keep driving, I do believe it's called a hand job.” Dean laughed awkwardly at Castiel's words. It wasn't that Castiel didn't love the idea of Dean giving him a blowjob, but he wanted to live out the little fantasy he'd had yesterday and so Dean reached over and started to undo Castiel's suit pants as he drove. Castiel gasped at the contact between Dean's hand and his dick. He began moving his hand up and down slowly and then sped up, pausing to run his thumb across the tip. The he went back to moving his hand. He twisted and squeezed every so gently at every upward stroke. Castiel let out a small moan and was about to come when Dean pulled his hand away. Castiel whimpered.

  
“Sorry, babe.” He whispered, he turned on his turning signal, turned to the left, turned it back off and then reached back over to him. He went right back to doing what he was doing. Moving his hand faster and faster quickly bringing Castiel over the edge. Dean looked at his hand and for a moment he was weirded out. He'd never had another dudes come on his hand before. Castiel snapped them clean. Dean moved his newly cleaned hand up to Castiel's face, gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. Then he turned his attention back to driving, they'd been going 20 miles under the speed limit.

  
Dean knew their relationship was going faster than most but this was different. They had loved each other for so long that it felt natural for them to touch. Dean was so happy that he no longer had to hide his feelings for Castiel. It had been driving him insane for all of these years. He loved Castiel with all of his being and Castiel felt the same way.

  
“How do you think Sam and Gwendlyn are doing?” Castiel asked as he scooted closer to Dean and laid his head in his shoulder.

  
“I don't know but if she touches him, I swear to Chuck, I'll kill her.”

* * *

Sam and Gwen got back to the bunker nearly about 15 minutes before Dean and Castiel did. Sam drove her mustang, which was apparently named Toni, into the garage and then helped carry in her stuff. They found the room that Castiel had set up for her after peaking in a few. Castiel had chosen a room closest to his own. 

  
“I can unpack later. Show me around.” Sam did so, he showed her everything. 

  
Of course, she asked if he could help her explore her bed. Sam politely declined her offer by saying, “Damn it, Gwen! Can we go one hour without you hitting on me?” Which of course earned him a laugh and a response of only laughter.

  
“This place is pretty cool.” Gwen said smiling wide. 

  
“Yup. You want something to drink?”

  
“Sure what do you have?”

  
“Water, coffee, and beer.”

  
“I'll have a beer, I guess.” She said smiling. Tomorrow she was gonna have to go shopping. She could already tell that they needed more food. Maybe she would take Sam. That would be interesting. She enjoyed being around him. She actually liked him more than she used too. Probably because he wasn't such a heartless dick anymore. She liked hitting on Sam because of how he reacted, he'd get all shy and flustered. When they hunted together they always matched energies, flirty, fighting, the works. Was the real him this shy with every woman? Probably. They sat for about a few minutes, until the door opened. Sam had actually been about to pull out his phone when Dean and Castiel came strolling in. 

  
“Hey, guys.” She said kicked her feet up onto the table.

  
“What took you so long?" Sam asked.

  
“We, um, made another pit stopped for supper?” Dean's answer sounded more like a question.

  
"Crowley called and said it was a false lead." Sam told Dean and Castiel.

  
“So what's on the agenda if not the devil?” Gwen asked.

  
“It's almost 4 in the morning, nothing's on the agenda! I'm going to bed.” Dean said as he walked away. Castiel disappeared.

  
“Ya, I'm gonna hit the hay too.” They all went to their rooms. Gwen started to unpack her clothes, but nothing else. This is only temporary, she thought to herself. Right?

* * *

Everyone slept in except Gwen. Castiel popped in around 9 to see if anyone was awake, especially Dean. He found Gwen in the library looking at her phone.

  
“Good morning, Gwendlyn. What are you doing?” Gwen jumped and then turned to look at Castiel.

  
“Hey. Nothing really, just looking for a case. Dean isn't up yet by the way.” She said as she sat her phone down and rubbed her face. Castiel nodded, left the library and walked to Dean's room. He knocked lightly and when he heard no response, he walked in. He saw nothing but a lump under the covers. Dean had himself completely covered. Castiel lifted the covers a bit, and saw Dean asleep in his boxers. 

  
“Casssss, you're letting all the cold air in.” Dean whined and then let out a groan. Castiel stood up and stripped down to his boxers so he could match Dean, and crawled in. For a moment they laid on their sides facing each other in the darkness. Castiel started to scoot closer until he felt the warmth of Dean's chest on his own. Dean rolled on his back, still half asleep, and then pulled Castiel closer, so his head was on Dean's chest. He nestled his nose against Dean's collarbone and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

By 11, everyone was up and doing their own thing. Sam was starting a new book, Castiel was forcing Dean to look at picture of the kitten, was currently asleep on the table, and Gwen was walking into the library toweling off her hair.

  
“The water pressure here is amazing.” She said loudly.

  
“That's what I said!” Castiel said, smiling at her. 

  
“Why don't you have any clothes on?” Dean asked motioning to the towel wrapped around her.

  
“Because I have a question and the answer to said question determines how I dress today.”

  
“Okay, shoot.” Sam said.

  
“Anyone wanna go to the store with me? You guys have like no food and it bothers me, but I don't want to go alone.” It really did bother her, especially the lack of junk food.

  
“Sure, I'll go. I've been meaning to go to the store.” Sam volunteered.

  
“Awesome, be ready in ten.” She said and left. She quickly got dressed, in a T shirt and jeans, threw her hair in a braid and Sam and Gwen were in her car in 5 minutes instead of 10. 

  
“Thanks for joining me, Jupiter.”

  
“If I'm Jupiter than you're Pluto.” 

  
“Pluto’s not a planet anymore, dumbass.”

  
“Exactly, it's too small to be considered a real planet and you're too small to be considered an adult.” Sam shot back smiling, obviously proud of his comeback. She glared at him.

  
"I'm 5' 4". It's not my fault you're a giant."

  
Sam laughed and soon she joined in. A few minutes later they arrived at the store. They started to get out.

  
“Okay so… LASTONETOTHEDOORPAYS.” She yelled and then started running. Sam stood there for a moment before he finally understood what she'd said and then he started running after her. He was hot on her heels when she was about to touch the door but then it slid open and she started to fall forward into the store. Sam slowed down just enough he could wrap his arms around her waist and lift her into the air before she hit the ground. 

  
“Hey, put me down!” She squeaked.

  
“Okay.” Sam said, taking a few steps forward and placing her gently in a cart. 

  
“Let me out now or I will make you regret coming with me.” She glared up at him, her normal voice had been replaced with an angry and threatening one. Sam suddenly noticed that all of the few people in the store were staring.

  
“Oh…” He looked away from them, embarrassed. He lifted her out, this time in a way so she was facing him. When he set her down on her feet, he couldn't bring himself to move his hands from her waist. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Her bright green eyes had flecks of yellow and light brown in them, her nose was covered in very light freckles. She was beautiful. They stood there for a few moments. He wanted to kiss her but before he could she put her hands over his hands and pulled them from her waist, and looked away.

  
“Uh, I won, so get out your wallet and meet me by the cash register when you're ready.” She grabbed a cart and walked away. He was confused, wasn't that what she wanted? For him to touch her and kiss her? Then he realized that she didn't it want it the way he did. He wanted to kiss her and look into those big green eyes and she wanted to fuck him and be done. He sighed. It was probably for the best that nothing happened anyway. He went off to the veggie aisle and then to the other isles get the kitchen basics. They met back up an half an hour later and got in line. Her usual smile had returned to her face. He looked down at her cart and laughed. She had chocolate syrup, ice cream and cereal among other things.

  
“I swear, you are a 9 year old trapped in a woman’s body.”

  
“Honestly, I feel like that a lot.” She said smiling. “Shit, chocolate milk!”

  
“Calm down, I got it.” He said placing a jug on the counter.

  
“You know me so well.” 

  
“I only remember knowing you for the past 4 days.” 

  
“And yet I've already moved in.” The both noticed the cashier’s face at the same time. He was cute, his name tag read CARTER, Gwen made a mental note to look him up. “It's a long story.” He nodded.

  
“Your total is $173.23” 

  
“Jesus, Gwen, you're expensive.”

  
“We both know I could make it worth it.” 

  
“I hate you.” Sam said, not meaning it at alL.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the floor next to Dean who was sitting in a chair. Castiel was petting the cat, when they heard the door open. Dean quickly leaned down and kissed Castiel on the nose. Then they got up to help Gwen and Sam with the groceries. The rest of the night Dean and Castiel would steal little glances. Dean finally decided to turn in for the night around 10 pm and Castiel made a lame excuse about having to go somewhere. He then disappeared only to reappear in Dean's room moments later.

  
“I was wondering if I could spend the night.” Castiel asked hopefully his head tilted slightly to one side. He looked down to see his trench coat was still on Dean's floor.

  
“Of course you can stay, Cas. My bedroom is your bedroom.” He whispered. The both stripped down to their boxers and then Dean suddenly kissed Castiel, hard. Once he pulled back he pushed Castiel gently so he was sitting on the bed. Dean then knelt in front of him, and started to pulled the elastic of his underwear. 

  
“Dean?” Castiel whispered. Dean stopped and looked up at Castiel.

  
“You got to taste me, now I want to taste you.” Dean growled, Castiel couldn't help but shiver at the hunger that laced his voice. He was instantly hard. Then Dean's face turn normal and before pulling Castiel's boxers all the way down, he paused and looked up. “If you're okay with this of course. We don't have to…”

  
“I'd love to.” Castiel smiled down at him. The hunger returned to Dean's eyes and he finished pulling down Castiel's boxers. He looked back up at Castiel, licked his lips before taking him in his mouth. Dean had never done this before and he didn't have Gwen giving him pointers but he had gotten many blowjobs so he just did what he liked and hoped Castiel liked it too. He started to suck lightly and bob his head a little. He soon picked up his pace.

  
“O-oh, Dean.” Castiel moaned loudly. Dean loved the sound of his angel’s, he pulled back anyways. 

  
“Baby, you have to quiet down.” Dean said. Castiel nodded. Dean swirled his tongue around the tip for a moment before taking him back into his mouth. Castiel leaned forward and slipped his hand under the elastic of Dean's boxers to grasp him. Castiel started to move his have at the same rhythm as Dean bobbed his head. Castiel came first and let out a small whimper. Dean hungrily drank him down. Dean finished soon after. Castiel snapped his cleaned and Dean stood up and leaned slightly to kiss Castiel on the mouth.

  
“I love you, Cas.” He whispered kissing his nose.

  
“I love you too Dean.” They got in bed and Dean pulled Castiel close and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

  
Dean woke up a few hours later. He was thirsty so he got up to go to the kitchen. He walked in to see Gwen leaning on the counter in nothing but a Tshirt and undies.  
“Where are your pants?” He demanded.

  
“Um. Where are yours?” She said raising her eyebrows.

  
“I, uh…”

  
“Well at least I'm wearing a shirt.” She said, smirking. 

  
“What are you even doing?”

  
“Making muffins.”

  
“Why are you making muffins at 3 in the morning?”

  
“I have insomnia and I was hungry.”

  
“You seemed to sleep just fine the other night.” He said referring to that night in the motel.

  
“That was different you dickhead.” Before he could asked her to explain how it was different, Castiel walked in, also in his underwear.

  
“Dean, I woke up and you were gone. Are you coming back?” Then Castiel noticed Gwen. “Oh… Hello, Gwendlyn…” Gwen stared at Castiel and then looked at Dean then back to Castiel.

  
“Holy shit, Castiel, congrats on the dick.” She made a face that was a mix of joy, surprise, humor and pride. Her voice was full of happiness.

  
“Thank you. I wish you the best in your escapade as well.” Castiel said smiling. 

  
“Thanks, but my Winchester won't put out.” She laughed as she spoke and the sighed.

  
“Oh. Gross. Keep that shit to yourself.” Dean’s face went from embarrassed to horrified. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

  
“I would leave but my muffins are almost done.” Dean rolled his eyes and then got the water and took Castiel back to bed. Dean wanted to asked Gwen to keep her new found knowledge to herself but he knew she would never be able to keep her mouth shut. 

  
Gwen waited a minute, until she was sure that they were back in Dean's room before she ran to Sam's room. She went into his room without knocking and shook him awake.

  
“SAM!” His eyes shot open and then she started pulling him out of bed and down the hall back to the kitchen. 

  
“What's going on? Are you okay? Where are your pants?”

  
“The whereabouts of my pants is not what's important right now!” She said as she pulled her muffins from the oven.

  
“What is?” He glared down at her.

  
“I just saw your brother in his underwear and then-”

  
“Wait. You woke me up to tell me that you saw my brother half naked?” Sam asked cutting her off.

  
“And Castiel.” Since it was 3 Sam was still a little slow.

  
“So?”

  
“You don't understand, he asked Dean if he was coming back to bed.” She clarified. After a few seconds his eyes widened.

  
“You don't think?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“FUCKING FINALLY! I've only been waiting about 8 god damn years.” Sam exclaimed happily. Gwen smiled and handed him a chocolate chip muffin. “Thanks for the news and the muffin.”

  
“Yup! Anytime.”

  
“I'm going back to bed.” He said as he yawned, took a bite of the muffin and walked away.


	6. The Local Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are not openly a couple and Gwen wants to go to the local bar.

* * *

Castiel woke up, his head still on Dean's chest. Castiel didn't need to sleep but he liked to, especially when it was with Dean. Castiel looked up at Dean's face to see that he was already awake. Dean smiled.

  
“Good morning.” Dean whispered and kissed Castiel on the nose.

  
“Morning.” Castiel said back, yawning as he did so.

  
“So, I guess I don't have to worry about telling Sam.” Dean said.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You really think Gwen would ever be able keep something like this to herself?” Castiel smiled at Dean's words. He was right.

  
“Why were you nervous in the first place? You know Sam won't care that we are together.”

  
“I know. I just wasn't sure how to tell him. I was also worried that he would look at me differently.” Dean responded.

  
“Since they both know, does this mean we can show affection in public?”

  
“Sure, Cas. If you want to I wouldn't mind.” They both sat up after looking at the clock. It was a little passed 10 in the morning so they decided to get up. 

  
“I do want it. I want to be able to kiss you in front of people, to show you off.” Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. “Because you my love, are something worth showing off.”

  
“Screw it.” Dean said and kissed Castiel on the lips, hard. Castiel smiled against his lips and pulled down Dean's boxers and pushed Dean down onto the bed.

  
“Lay down.” Castiel demanded. Dean did as Castiel ordered. Something about the Angel, who was so quiet and always seemed so innocent, becoming so dominating and powerful was always a turn on for Dean. Castiel pulled down his own boxers and then crawled onto the bed and then pushed between Dean's legs. He kissed Dean, running his tongue across the human's lips. Dean loved it more than anything when Castiel took control.

  
They laid there kissing for a bit before Castiel pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes. He then laid down on Dean, pressing their arousals together. Dean gasped at the contact. Castiel began grinding their erections together. This was something new and Dean loved it.  
“Cas, you're so fucking hot.” Dean said a little louder than he needed to. Castiel started to pull away.  
“I do apologize. My body temperature does seem to rise around you and even more so during physical activity.” He said. Dean laughed at his angel’s words and pulled Castiel against him again, kissing him. Castiel began moving again. They both let out moans as they were soon being brought to the edge. Dean cried out as he came and Castiel let out a small hiss, then rolled off Dean. They laid side by side on their backs panting.

  
“Is that something else Gwen told you about?” Dean asked between breathes.

  
“No. That was all me.” He said. 

  
“Wow. I can't believe this is actually happening. I never in a million years thought it would.”

  
“Me either. I hoped it would though.” Castiel said back.

  
“I love you so much, Cas.” He rolled onto his side and kissed Castiel on the cheek.

  
“I love you too, Dean.”

  
“Come on. Let's get dressed.” Dean said, smiling widely. Castiel snapped them clean and then they both got dressed and the Castiel notice Dean smiling.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing. You just look cute in my clothes.” Dean said back and they made their way to the kitchen, stopping in the library. When the entered the library they saw Gwen laying on her stomach on the table and Sam was on his computer facing away from them. The back of his computer was pressed up against her side. They were talking about the probability of the bunker being his by an asteroid.

  
“Dude, I can promise you that will never happen.” Sam said to her.

  
“Well seeing as you boys are like magnets for disaster-” Gwen stopped talking when she noticed Dean and Castiel. “Oh, hey boys.” She said, smirking. Sam whipped around in his chair. He was grinning ear to ear.

  
“Hello.” Castiel said, smiling back at them.

  
“Hey, listen, I think it's great that you guys are finally together.” Sam said putting a lot of emphasis on the word finally.

  
“What do you mean by finally?” Dean questioned.

  
“Dude, it's been obvious that you have a thing for him for the past 8 years.”

  
“Oh.” Dean said.

  
“Since the cat’s out of the bag, I'd like to thank you for those tips.” Castiel said, looking at Gwen. Dean's face started turning red, Sam's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling and Gwen smiled brightly. 

  
“Cas, please!” Dean begged.

  
“Anytime. If you need anymore advice-”

  
“Gwen.” Sam said cutting her off, his voice held what sounded like warning.

  
“Well, Dean seemed to enjoy-”

  
“CAS!” Both Dean and Sam yelled.

  
“What's wrong?” Castiel asked, he looked incredibly confused.

  
“You don't talk about that stuff, especially not in front of Sam.” Dean said firmly.

  
“Oh. I do apologize.”

  
“Don't worry, Castiel. We can talk about this more later.” Gwen said and winked. Castiel nodded and then he and Dean left for the kitchen.

  
“Google it.” Gwen said to Sam once Dean and Castiel left the room.

  
“Huh?”

  
“The asteroid thing.”

* * *

  
“Hey, let's watch a movie.” Castiel suggested. So everyone gathered in what they liked to call the tv room. It was a small room, that held only a large tv and loveseat and 2 recliners. One on each side of the love seat. All settled in, Dean sat on the loveseat, on arm on the armrest, Castiel stretched out on the loveseat, cuddling up to Dean. Dean looked uncomfortable laying like this in front of Gwen and Sam but accepted his fate. Sam and Gwen sat side by side on the floor where Castiel's feet would have been if he'd been sitting up. Their backs resting against the couch. Dean was flipping through the channels when Gwen saw The Fellowship of the Ring has on and awkwardly reached over Sam to grab the remote from Dean hands, when he tried to retrieve it, she handed it to Castiel who, without her saying anything, happily transported it to another dimension. 

  
“Hey, look it's you!” Sam said the moment Frodo came on screen, referencing her shortness. She glared at him and promptly told him to fuck off. About an hour later, Gwen’s eyes started to grow heavy and then soon she was asleep and he head rested on Sam's shoulder. Everything was okay until Dean made a joke and laughed loudly startling Gwen awake. Her eyes wide.

  
“Sorry.” She gasped and started to move away.

  
“Hey, it's okay. Calm down you're fine.” Sam said reaching out to her. She scrambled to her feet. She mummble that she had to go to her room, left, and Castiel got up and chased after her. 

  
“Gwendlyn, are you alright?” Castiel asked as he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed drinking vodka straight from the bottle.

  
“I'm just dandy.”

  
“No you're not.” Castiel said and moved to sit next to her. “What's going on?”

  
“I don't sleep. Not being awake scares me. It's irrational but for the last 9 years, I haven't been able to sleep."

  
“I see. Is that why you're upset? Because you can sleep around Sam? Dean told me that the last night at the hotel, you were asleep in his room.”

  
“Ya, Castiel. I'm used to being awake so long that I randomly pass out or drinking so much that I pass out because I never feel safe or okay enough to fall asleep on my own but when I'm around Sam… I-I know he won't let anything happen to me so I feel okay enough to sleep, I fall asleep without even trying. Before, when I was with him, I knew he would leave me in an instant so I couldn't sleep.” She said. They say in silence for a while, Gwen drinking and Castiel trying to figure out what to say.

  
“That's not all is it?”

  
“N-no. I felt something.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Castiel… I felt an emotion that wasn't anger or horny for the first time in a long time. It felt warm and good and I don't like it.” She whispered.

  
“Oh, wow.” Castiel rolled his eyes. She's almost as bad as Dean at expression her emotions.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing. It's just you and Dean are more alike than you think.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Drinking, sleeping around, doing anything you can to get rid of all of the emotions you feel.” Castiel said.

  
“Huh. That does sound a bit like me.” She laughed. “Can I be alone for a bit?” Castiel nodded and went back out to join the others. Gwen laid back on the headboard of her bed and took another swig straight from the bottle.

* * *

  
When Castiel came back the movie was almost over. Dean looked like he had already forgotten what had happened with Gwen and Sam looked like it was all he could think about. 

  
“Is she okay? Did I do something?” Sam asked as soon as he saw Castiel.

  
“She is fine. No I don't think you didn't anything wrong. She wants to be alone right now.”

  
“Oh.” Sam said and looked down at his hands. They stayed in the tv room for a while, even after the movie ended. The Gwen came stumbling in.

  
“Castiel, I need you.” She slurred. Castiel stood up and followed her from the room. Then Dean stood up a few moment later.

  
“Hey, tell Cas that I'm going to bed.” Sam nodded and then moved up on to the loveseat. The spot was uncomfortably warm. A few minutes later Castiel came back.

  
“Dean asked me to tell you he went to bed.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“So… What did Gwen want?” Sam asked awkwardly.

  
“She wanted a ride to the local bar, so I flew her there.” Castiel said back.

  
“You did WHAT?” Sam yelled. “What the hell, Cas! She was already drunk.” He continued. He stood up and pushed past Castiel.

  
“I do apologize. Sam, where are you going?” He said as he watched Sam walk to the front door.

  
“I'm going to go get her.” He said slamming the door behind him. Sam walked out and got inside the Gwen’s mustang and drove off. 10 minutes later he was outside the local bar which, coincidentally, was named The Local Bar. He walked in and looked around. He finally saw her. He would know that long black hair anywhere. She was sitting next to a guy at a table, laughing. Sam sighed and walked to the bar and sat down on a bar stool and ordered a glass of whiskey.

That was all he was going to order since he was driving back to the bunker. He glanced back over to her and saw that was now walking towards the bar as well. She swaying and her cheeks were pink from he alcohol. He peaked passed her and saw who she'd been talking to. It was the young cashier from the other day.

  
“I'll have another beer.” She slurred to the bartender. Sam stood up and walked towards her.

  
“Sorry, miss.” He said to the blonde bartender. “Scratch that beer.” Gwen turned to him.

  
“Excuse me, dickwad-” she began before realizing who had denied her more alcohol. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.

  
“I'm here to take you home. Cas, should have never brought you here.” He said.

  
“I'm an adult, I can do as I please. I'm having a bit of fun here with the little Cashier, Carter.” She said motioning to the cashier. She started to walk away but then fell. Sam caught her awkwardly.

  
“Well, fuck. This puts a damper on my plans.” She whispered and then passed out. She had been doing so well until all of it hit her at once. Sam lifted her up bridal style. He was thankful that she was as small as she was, so it was incredibly easy for him to carry her. 

  
“Excuse me, miss?” The bartender turned to him. “Did she come in with a purse?”

  
“No, but I'm not going to let you take her.” The woman said.

  
“I'm not just some stranger. Don't worry. She lives with me. Um. You can ask Carter. HEY CARTER.” Sam yelled. Carter seem to jump 10 miles. “SHE LIVES WITH ME RIGHT?” Carter walked towards them.

  
“Ya. Um, I saw them shopping together the other day. I'm pretty sure they live together.” He said to the woman. The woman motioned her okay and Sam carried her out to the car. About 5 minutes later she woke up.

  
“What the fuck. You stole my car?” She slurred.

  
“Ya. I figured it would be better if you threw up in your own car instead of Dean's.” He responded.

  
“Oh. Good thinking. Dean already hates me.” Sam laughed a bit at her words that had begun to blurred together. When they got back to bunker Sam helped her to her room. He sat her down on the bed and then grabbed her pjs from the chair across the room.

  
“Here change. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab you something to drink.” Sam said.

  
“Oh, Sammy, you're so sweet.” She giggled.

  
“I know.” He said back, and left the room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a package of fruit snacks. When he came back she was in her pjs and sitting on her bed, drinking a bottle that had been on the nightstand.

  
“No more.” He said gently. “Drink some water and get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning.” He said standing and pulling the covers over her. He started to leave the room, taking the vodka with him.

  
“Wait. Please don't go.” She whispered. He turned to look at her. Gwen always seemed to make herself look larger and stronger than she was, but at that moment she had never looked so small and fragile. Against his better judgement, he set the bottle on her dresser and then walked back to her and sat on the bed and the took off his shoes.

  
He moved so his back was against headboard and his long legs were stretched out in front of him. Gwen rolled over on her side, facing him, and leaving a solid 6 inches between them. She began to drift to sleep. She jumped awake when Sam started to get up.

  
“When I saw you at the bar in Vegas, I knew you were different. I didn't seek you out to get laid, although that would have been great, I did it because I wanted to see how you'd changed. Your eyes are so much softer, you are so sweet and caring. You're a good man.” She whispered. She scooted closer, closing the gap they'd kept.Sam wrapped an arm around her, and smoothed out the back of her shirt and drew circles on the fabric. He buried his nose in her hair. She smell of vanilla and vodka. After a while the rise and fall of her chest against his began to slow.

  
Sam knew nothing like his had ever happened before. He had never, soulless or not, held her while she slept or held her like this in general. He never wanted this moment to end but he knew he had to be gone before she woke up. So a half an hour late he got out of her bed slowly, careful not to wake her. He pulled the covers back over her, grabbed his shoes, left closing the door behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Castiel.

  
“Jesus, Cas!” Sam yelped.

  
“Is Gwendlyn okay?” Castiel demanded.

  
“Of course she is.” Sam said back and the Castiel pushed past Sam and opened the door and went in closing it behind him. He went and sat on her bed and place his index and middle finger to her forehead. He removed all of the alcohol from her system and prevented any discomfort she would've felt in the morning.

  
What is it with hunters? Castiel thought to himself. Always so ready to destroy themselves and always drinking. Castiel looked down and his new best friend. He would do his best to protect her. He smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors! thanks for reading!


End file.
